


A Disastrous Love

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage AU, F/F, Fluff, Hope is in love, Light Angst, Lizzie is distant, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Hope is the daughter of the founder of New Orleans, Klaus Mikaelson, and is promised to marry Elizabeth Saltzman in an arranged marriage. This marriage is something Hope has looked forward to for years but when she meets Lizzie, the relationship immediately starts off on the wrong foot. How long will their hatred of each other last before it turns into something else?
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	A Disastrous Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hi, everyone, I'm back! This fanfic idea was requested to me and I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoy the fanfic:)

The air was still as Hope stared at the ceiling above her. The white paint was pristine even in the darkness of the room and the air around them made the curtains attached to the bed billow around the room in blue waves. They reminded Hope of the beach she had visited when she was younger, those waves lapping at her toes. She almost wanted to paint those billowing blue curtains.

A slight movement next to her made Hope turn her head. Blonde hair was strewn across the pillows as Lizzie turned in the bed and was now facing Hope. Lizzie was in complete peace as she slept, her eyelashes creating shadows across her high cheekbones and a small smile forming naturally on her pink lips. Hope couldn’t help but stare.

It had been two weeks. 

Two weeks since the wedding.

Two weeks of awkward silences, hidden glances, and a foot of space in their bed.

Hope understood Lizzie’s anger and reluctance but she wished it were different.

She had known from a young age that as the daughter of the founder of New Orleans, Hope had an arranged marriage. She still remembered the conversation with her mother when she was five. Hayley had explained that when Hope was born, she had been promised to one of the daughters of Alaric Saltzman, Elizabeth. The other twin, Josette, was promised to Hope’s best friend, Penelope. The Parks were another noble family in New Orleans and the two girls were practically sisters since they’d grown up in the same manor. 

Although she’d never met the girl she was supposed to marry, Hope had grown up with the idea that everything would work out. Everyone in her family had had an arranged marriage full of love and happiness. Hope had, well, hope, for her arranged marriage. 

That is, until she turned 18 and actually met her wife-to-be. 

Her first impression of Elizabeth Saltzman was “Wow, she’s beautiful.” The stormy blue doe eyes, platinum hair that fell around her in soft waves, pink lips, and soft looking skin. Lizzie’s personality on the other hand…

Lizzie had been cold right from the start. She was distant, barely answering Hope’s questions, and whenever she did talk it was in the form of snide comments. Then the girl was always disappearing places. She was fine one moment, then someone would say something and Lizzie would be gone in a flash. 

At their wedding ceremony, Hope had felt her heart get stuck in her throat when Lizzie had walked down the aisle. Her white dress had billowed behind her and her hair in perfect blonde ringlets. She had looked like an angel despite the furrowed brow and cerulean glare she’d been throwing everyone. 

It was no secret that Lizzie was very against this arranged marriage. 

Despite everything, though, Hope wanted this to work. She wanted to have a love like her parents and like her Aunt’s Freya and Keelin. Lizzie was distant and sarcastic and constantly bickering with Hope over every little thing, but Hope thought this could work out.

If only she could get Lizzie to open up. 

So here she lay in her bed at midnight, with darkness surrounding their bedroom and Hope’s eyes unable to stray from Lizzie’s face. During the day, the blonde always looked so troubled and guarded but at night she could finally find peace. Like there was some inner turmoil plaguing her each waking thought and only the sweet reprieve of sleep could help her.

Taking one last glance at Lizzie, Hope shut her eyes to try to find sleep herself. As the darkness took over her, she promised herself that the next day she would try again to tear down those thick walls Lizzie had built around her.

  
  
  


Once again, Hope had failed at her mission. She had hoped that her and Lizzie could have breakfast together, going so far as to ask the girl if she wanted to go to her favorite breakfast cafe in New Orleans. However, Lizzie had only cut her off with a quick “I’m having breakfast with Josie” before she’d practically run from their room. 

That was how Hope found herself glaring at the bowl of cereal in front of her. She dropped the spoon once again in the bowl, causing milk to splatter across the area. 

Hayley watched from across the table with wide hazel eyes, unsure how to approach her obviously frustrated daughter. When Hope splashed her spoon again, Hayley figured she should say something before the table was covered in milk.

“Hey, honey, is everything ok over there?” Hayley asked carefully, not wanting to further anger her daughter who was known to struggle with anger management many times. There had even been a time where Hope had punched a hole in her wall, leaving behind a slightly discolored circle in her bedroom. 

Hope sighed as she looked towards her mom. “Not even close. Lizzie is just…” Hope couldn’t even put into words how much the blonde’s distance was bothering her. “I don’t get it. We have to spend the rest of our lives together so we might as well try to get to know each other.”

Hayley offered her daughter a soft smile. “You have to remember, babe, that Lizzie is away from her home, married into a family she doesn’t know, and now forever promised to a person that she’s never met before. It’s going to take some time for her to adjust.” 

When Hope just huffed at her mom’s answer, Hayley went on. 

“You know, when your father and I first got married, we hated each other.” This seemed to get Hope’s attention as her blue eyes raised slightly. “We were constantly fighting, glaring at each other. We couldn’t even sleep in the same bed for weeks because I couldn’t stand to be near him.”

Hayley chuckled at the memories as if they were fond, a smile lining her lips at her and Klaus’ childish selves. 

“What are you two lovely ladies talking about?” Klaus suddenly walked into the dining room, a pastry in his hand. He settled into the seat next to Hayley, sitting languidly in it like a king. Well, he technically was a king.

“Speak of the devil,” Hayley muttered, a smirk on her face at Klaus’ confused grin. “I was just telling Hope about how great our marriage started out. Love at first sight.”

Klaus let out a harsh laugh at that, completely baffled by the idea. “Hope, as much as I love your mother now, when we met she was a complete bi-”

“Klaus!” Hayley interrupted her husband, all but slapping a hand over his mouth. Not that Hayley was against bad words, considering she’d probably been born crying swear words, but she didn’t want him putting ideas in Hope’s head. “It’s called having a personality and opinions.” 

Klaus held up his hands in defense to which Hayley rolled her eyes at. Hope just smiled at her bickering parents. They were always like this, giving snide or sarcastic comments and stepping on each other’s toes. It was the kind of love that stood strong and only grew with their complex personalities. You would think they would clash as two headstrong and fierce people, but it just added to their connection and their fierce protection of their family.

Hope only wished her and Lizzie could be something like that.

She must have sighed too loud since a second later her dad was sending her a knowing look. 

“Are you and Lizzie having trouble in paradise?” 

“More like our car broke down on the way there. We never even reached paradise.” Hope splashed her spoon in her milk again. It was kind of ironic that for a person named Hope, she had so little of it at the moment. 

Klaus seemed to think for a second before offering his daughter a grin. “Would you like to know how I made peace with your mother when we were first married?”

Hope immediately sat up. 

Klaus took this as a yes. “Well, like your mother said, we couldn’t even be in the same room at first. So I decided to give her a gift, almost like a sign of good faith. I gave her a necklace that had been in the Mikaelson family for a long time, rumored to be forged from the very sword of the first Mikaelson and embedded with a gem created by an enchantress. Do you remember the stories?” 

“Of course I do. Is that the necklace?” Hope pointed towards her mom’s neck, where a gold chain connected to the deepest blue gem Hope had ever seen sat in its place. Hayley had never taken the necklace off and had treasured the first sign of Klaus’ love everyday.

Hayley nodded, her hands going to unclasp the necklace. “Yes. Receiving this necklace was the first time I felt like a Mikaelson, like I belonged in the family. Every Mikaelson gives it to one of their children when they’re married, as a sign of love and commitment.”

Hayley held the necklace out with a smile. The gold chain glinted in the light streaming in from the window, the rays setting the blue gem ablaze in the bluest flames. It was beautiful. Hope had always admired the necklace but she never thought she’d actually be able to hold it. As she said before, Hayley  _ never  _ took it off.

“I...I can take it?” Hope raised an eyebrow in question as she grabbed the necklace and practically cradled it in her hand.

“Give it to Lizzie.” Hayley said, a tinge of sadness but also encouragement in her voice. “Trust me, she’ll like it.” 

Hope only nodded as she kept the necklace carefully in her hand. She was scared it would break any moment from its old age. This was her one chance at peace with Lizzie. Her one chance to maybe have the love she’d always dreamed of.

“Good morning, everyone.” Hope looked up to find her Aunts Freya, Keelin, and Rebekah entering the dining room with their own bowls of cereal. 

As soon as they sat down, it was like all sense of trouble or frustration had vanished from the room. They carried on with their morning as they did everyday, with Klaus and Rebekah telling some grand story while Freya, Keelin, and Hayley interjected with witty comments and Hope just watched them all with bright eyes.

  
  
  


Hope’s leg shook under her as she sat on the bed in her and Lizzie’s bedroom. Her eyes trailed everywhere as she tried to distract herself. It was a little game she had played with her dad ever since she was little.

Whenever she felt anxious, Klaus had told her to look around the room and take in as many minute details as she could. Pretend like she was painting the area and she needed to capture each line, each color, each spot. Commit everything to memory and while she does that, she would forget all her worries momentarily. 

It worked for a minute, as her blue eyes traced over a particular wood floorboard. There was a dark spot on one of them that reminded her of a screaming face, the dark lines around it resembling worms or confetti. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and there stood Lizzie.

Hope’s head snapped up and a smile quickly grew on her face. She really couldn’t help it. Something about the girl’s stubbornness and intense glares made her heart beat faster.

“Oh,” Lizzie said, surprise clear on her face, “Sorry, I thought you’d be in your art studio right now.”

“You don’t need to apologize. This is your bedroom, too.” Hope wanted these words to make Lizzie less tense, but the blonde only seemed to stiffen at them. “I was, umm, I was actually waiting for you.” Hope hoped she didn’t sound too desperate.

Lizzie only raised a questioning eyebrow. “What, do you have nothing better to do but wait around for me? Do you really think you sitting there like a lost puppy will make me feel differently about all this?” 

Hope brushed away Lizzie’s harsh words, already understanding they were just a defense mechanism. She herself knew that mechanism all too well. It was what initially worried Hope about the match. Her and Lizzie were so similar with their anger, stubbornness, guarded feelings. It was a match made for disaster. 

But she could still try. 

“I know these past few weeks have been hard for you.” Hope started, trying to make her voice sound soft. She stood up as she spoke, inching to where Lizzie stood by the door still. “I can’t even imagine how hard it is for you to leave your home, your parents, your town-”

“You can’t.” Lizzie said, her words cold and harsh. 

Hope winced but kept going. “I really can’t. But I want you to find a home here. With me, with the Mikaelsons. Because you’re one of us now, whether you want to be or not. We all accept and love every part of you and I will keep trying to make this work between us as long as we live.” 

Lizzie looked shocked by Hope’s words. Love. Acceptance. Trying. These words were something Lizzie was not used to and never expected to hear from Hope. 

Hope finally found herself standing just a few inches away from Lizzie. She held the golden box in her hands, its contents the necklace that was oh so dear to the Mikaelson family. Hope’s hands fumbled slightly around the box and she was suddenly wondering when her palms had gotten clammy.

“I was wondering how exactly to show you that you are a part of this family and I…” Hope brought the box up, Lizzie’s eyes quickly darting to it, “This has been in the Mikaelson family for generations. It was forged from the first Mikaelson’s sword and is worn by each Mikaelson bride. It was made to be worn by you, Lizzie. My mother wore it till this day and now it’s yours. Because you’re a Mikaelson, always and forever.” 

With surprisingly steady hands, Hope opened the box.

Lizzie’s eyes immediately widened. Once again, the blue gem practically glowed with blue fire as the light hit its surface. It was placed on the satin inside of the box so perfectly that Hope had to admire her presentation handiwork. 

The brunette looked up into Lizzie’s eyes and saw complete awe in them. So her parents had been right. Lizzie was definitely a jewelry girl.

“This…” Lizzie started, her words getting lost in the tidal wave of emotions she was trying to suppress. “This is mine?”

Hope nodded. “It's yours. It belongs to you, Elizabeth Mikaelson.” Hope noticed how it was the first time Lizzie didn’t flinch at the last name. Lizzie eyes were filled with so many emotions at the moment, but there was still reluctance in those stormy irises.

Watching her new wife’s face, Hope suddenly knew why the necklace was so beautiful. The gem was the exact color of Lizzie’s eyes. She could only imagine how Lizzie’s eyes would light up with that same fire someday. Someday when she was finally ready to be happy. Ready to open up to Hope’s love.

With careful hands, Lizzie delicately picked up the necklace and held it in her hands as if she carried the world. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Lizzie spoke slowly, uncertainty edging her tone.

Hope only offered a small smile towards Lizzie, a smile full of hope that maybe this was the first step to love. “You don’t need to say anything. I understand.”

And Hope did understand. She saw the reluctance and turmoil in Lizzie’s eyes. She understood that as much as Lizzie was wanting to open up, there was an equal amount of resistance that was battling within her. 

Hope only wished Lizzie knew how much she had grown to love the blonde’s fighting spirit. 

  
  
  


At dinner that night, Lizzie was wearing the necklace. Hope had been shocked to see it, but as she took in the blue gem hanging around Lizzie’s long neck, the brunette felt butterflies begin erupting in her stomach. Her palms felt sweaty and she was speechless at the simple act of Lizzie wearing her gift.

Hayley had seen the necklace, too, it seemed since when Hope had made eye contact with her mom across the table, the woman had sent her a quick wink. This, of course, only made Hope blush and look away. She didn’t need her family inside all her marriage business anymore. Not now that her and Lizzie seemed to be getting somewhere.

Halfway through dinner, while Penelope was telling some story about how her and Josie had gotten lost in the woods that day, Hope turned to look at Lizzie. 

The blonde seemed to be in a daze, lost in her own thoughts as she ate and pretended to listen to the story. Hope noticed how one of Lizzie’s hands was touching the necklace, tracing the blue gem so carefully. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at the small gesture.

When it seemed she had been staring at her new wife for forever, Lizzie suddenly turned to look at Hope and they made eye contact. The stare was electric between them as Hope sucked in a breath. Neither of them looked away. It was as if Penelope’s voice and the laughs of her family faded away. All that was there was Lizzie and her intense blue eyes under dark lashes and…

Hope couldn’t help the grin growing on her face as she saw, for the first time, a spark of life behind Lizzie’s eyes. There was finally an emotion behind those eyes that had remained cold for so long.

Their eye contact was suddenly broken when Josie knocked over her glass of water, a small shriek coming out of her and a laugh from Penelope. Both girls quickly blushed and looked away when they realized what they had been doing.

Hope hoped no one had seen the intimate connection that had just occurred between the two girls. However, when she turned to look around the table, she saw her Aunt Freya staring at her with a knowing look. 

The brunette glared at her Aunt’s look and looked down at her meal, promising herself she wouldn’t look in Lizzie’s direction again for the remainder of dinner. 

  
  
  


That night, Hope found Lizzie already seemingly asleep in their bed. Her hair was strewn around her like an angel and the necklace was still attached to her chest. Hope was a mixture of happy and disappointed that she couldn’t talk with Lizzie and take advantage of the breakthrough they’d had today.

However, when she tucked herself into the bed, leaving a space between her and the blonde, Lizzie suddenly turned to face Hope.

Lizzie’s eyes were open as she looked at Hope settling in next to her. There was still apprehension in the blonde’s eyes, but something about the day's events seemed to change Lizzie’s demeanor. She was no longer tense or clenching her eyes shut like she wanted the world to just fall away around her. Instead, Lizzie was looking almost curiously at Hope. 

“Hello.” She said simply, but the word sent a thrill down Hope’s spine.

“Hi.” 

The exchange was small but it prompted a slight smile on Lizzie’s face that meant everything to Hope. They continued to stare at each other as they lay there in silence. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, but more like they were each actually looking at each other for the first time. They were finally seeing the other person and how they looked, acted, and loved. 

“I’m sorry. For how I’ve been acting.” Lizzie whispered so quietly that Hope almost didn’t hear her. “I’m just so used to rejection or people treating me like I’m crazy. I didn’t want you to look at me that way.” 

Lizzie’s eyes seemed completely open for the first time.

Hope knew Lizzie was bipolar. She remembered when she was eleven and Lizzie’s father had sent a message telling them of his daughter’s recent diagnosis and how they could still back out of the marriage arrangement if they wanted. Of course, the diagnosis had changed nothing for the Mikaelsons. They’d all just decided to learn about bipolar disorder instead so they would know how best to help Lizzie when she did come to live with them. 

A fire raged in Hope’s chest at the idea of people mistreating Lizzie for something she couldn’t control like her brain chemistry.

“Lizzie, I would never look at you like that. There is nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect.” Hope replied with the same tone of voice, soft and comforting. “With a father and grandfather like mine, I’m probably not immune to those issues myself. I understand why you were hesitant to open up but, like I said before, me and my family accept and love all parts of you. You can’t control your brain chemistry and you shouldn’t be judged for it by anyone.”

A silence fell over them like a blanket as Hope’s words echoed around them. It seemed like Lizzie was really taking in her words as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

However, Lizzie quickly blinked and the tears were gone, as if she fought for control over them with one blink. Hope wished Lizzie could let them out and trust that she would be there to comfort the blonde with her struggle, but she knew that they were taking this one step at a time. 

Lizzie closed her eyes once again and settled into her pillow, a sign that the conversation was over. With a hopeful sigh, the brunette followed her lead and settled into the pillows and blankets around her. 

It was only after they both laid there in silence for a full minute that Hope suddenly felt something reaching towards her. She didn’t open her eyes but she felt Lizzie’s hand wrap around her own and intertwine their fingers.

Hope noticed how their hands fit perfectly together, their fingers fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. While Hope’s hand was warm, Lizzie’s was cold. But that didn’t bother Hope at all. Instead, she squeezed Lizzie’s hand tighter in hopes that she could share her warmth with the blonde laying beside her.

  
  
  
  


Lizzie woke up to the quiet peace of her and Hope’s bedroom. It was strange waking up to quiet still. She was so used to someone banging on her door or her father waking her up and telling her to get on with lessons or therapy or some combination of the two.

The blonde thought that since so many Mikaelsons lived in the manor, there would surely be chaos and noise everywhere. And while meals and certain times of the day were like that, the first moments of the day were always so peaceful. Mostly because none of the Mikaelson’s were morning people.

She looked to her left and saw Hope still fast asleep, her auburn-brown hair tangled around her head perfectly and slight snores coming from her mouth. It was all a very adorable sight that Lizzie let herself take in unashamedly. She found herself touching her necklace as she looked to Hope, feeling the cold jewel that settled so perfectly around her neck.

Lizzie felt bad for how she had been treating the short brunette that was now her wife. 

Wife. 

She still couldn’t believe that she actually could call Hope her wife. She was only 18 and already married, of legal and sound age. The Mikaelsons had pushed to wait on the wedding but her dad had wanted them married as soon as possible, as if he wanted Lizzie out of his house as soon as possible. Of course, with Josie he actually looked sad to say goodbye to her. The angel of the family.

Shaking the deprecating thoughts from her head, Lizzie silently got out of bed and went over to the small kitchenette connected to their bedroom that Hope said she rarely used.

Despite this, it was still stocked with more food than Lizzie could comprehend and she slowly found herself reaching around the cabinets for familiar ingredients. Something she had been craving these past few weeks were her Aunt Bonnie’s chocolate chip pancakes, a breakfast Lizzie had grown up with. If Hope could introduce her to the culture of New Orleans and the Mikaelsons, then Lizzie could show the brunette a taste of her home, Mystic Falls.

  
  


Lizzie quickly got to work on the pancakes, her hands moving with a practiced ease.

As she cooked, she reflected on the past few weeks. As her therapist always said, reflection allows for Lizzie to understand her emotions and avoid episodes.

It felt good to admit to Hope last night about what had been bothering her. Lizzie remembered how right before the double wedding of Hope and Lizzie and Penelope and Josie, her twin had been so excited and ready. Her and Penelope had hit it off when they first met, being the perfect happy couple everybody was so happy with. However, Lizzie had been more than anxious.

She had been terrified. 

Lizzie was used to people rejecting her. Growing up, Josie had been so popular while Lizzie faced bullies and being an outcast. No one ever wanted to be her friend and as much as Jo tried to help her, Lizzie was considered different. 

So when she’d met Hope, Lizzie had promised herself she wouldn’t get too close. She wouldn’t open herself up to another rejection. Because Hope’s rejection, a rejection from the person she’d spend the rest of her life with and was supposed to love more than anyone else, would completely shatter her. Lizzie already considered herself broken and she didn’t need Hope’s hatred, too.

However, the necklace and Hope’s speech about love and acceptance stirred something inside Lizzie. As cheesy as it sounds, it gave her hope. She began to think that maybe, just maybe, Hope was telling the truth and that she really did accept all parts of Lizzie, even her brain chemistry. 

When so many people were quick to judge her for being bipolar, Hope didn’t show any judgement at all.

So as Lizzie placed a circle of pancake batter in the sizzling pan, she made herself a new promise. She would try her best to find love with Hope and open up her heart to the idea of letting in another person.

It was about twenty minutes later when Hope slowly opened her eyes. There was a strange smell in the air, almost like...pancakes?

That was weird.

Hope quickly sat up and looked around, seeing that Lizzie was gone and her hand was cold from no contact. There was no trace of the other girl anywhere until Hope heard the faint sound of sizzling coming from the kitchenette area.

Quickly grabbing the robe next to her bed and putting it on, Hope didn’t even bother brushing her hair before entering the kitchen area. She was too curious as to where her wife was and where that amazing smell was coming from. 

Hope stopped in her tracks as soon as she entered the kitchen. Lizzie stood at the stove, flipping pancakes easily. Her blonde waves were held up in a messy bun with strands coming down around her face. She still had on her short nightgown and Hope had to tear her eyes away from Lizzie’s very, very,  _ very  _ long legs. She brought her eyes up again to land on Lizzie’s shoulders but blushed at seeing the perfect little freckles that littered her pale skin.

_ Shit _ , Hope thought as she pulled her eyes away once again.

It was a bit silly to not stare since they were technically married but for some reason it felt like they hadn’t quite reached that level yet. Hope didn’t want to freak Lizzie out and have the girl run once again.

“Good morning,” Lizzie startled Hope out of her reverie. The girl stared at her with an amused expression on her face before going to flip the pancake from the pan to a plate. With that last pancake, she quickly turned off the stove and turned to face Hope fully.

“Wow, good morning.” Hope was still shocked by what she was seeing. “I didn’t expect…”

Lizzie shrugged as she moved the plate towards a small table they had in the room. Hope turned to find plates, syrup, and utensils already set up there for two.

“My Aunt Bonnie used to make Josie and I these pancakes when we were little. It's a little taste of home, a part of who I am.” Lizzie placed two pancakes on each of the plates and started making a smiley face with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

Hope grinned at the small gesture. “A smiley face?” She hadn’t taken Lizzie for a smiley face-pancake person. 

Lizzie only scowled in Hope’s direction before settling into a chair. “If you mention this to anyone, I will kill you. But yes, the magic of these pancakes is the smiley face.” 

When Hope didn’t move from where she still stood, just staring at this version of Lizzie she hadn’t seen before, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to eat or not?” 

Hope didn’t need to be told twice as she sat down and quickly started digging into the stack of pancakes in front of her. If she felt Lizzie’s bright eyes on her, Hope didn’t mention it.

  
  
  


After that morning, things seemed to flow easier for Hope and Lizzie. They took walks in the New Orleans streets together, Lizzie found kindred fashion spirits in Hope’s Aunt Rebekah and Davina and always went shopping with them, the Mikaelson library satisfied Lizzie’s need for literature, and Hope was more patient than anyone would think possible. 

They spent weeks just getting to know each other, staying up all hours of the night just to talk about little stories from growing up or giggle about something funny they thought of or even to question a peculiarity in the universe. They would then sleep in late, waking up each day in a closer position.

They had stuck to hand holds for a few days, then sleeping right next to each other, then finally to waking up in each other’s arms. It was usually Lizzie that ended up rolling over and cuddling with Hope (Lizzie threatened Hope many times not to tell anyone she was a cuddler). 

Lizzie also wore the Mikaelson necklace everyday, never taking it off. It was like physical proof that she was a Mikaelson and that she belonged somewhere. Whenever she felt sad or anxious, she grabbed the necklace and thought of Hope. Hope herself had helped Lizzie with her meditation and breathing practices, had stuck by Lizzie’s side during her first episode since they were married.

That was the moment when Lizzie knew she truly loved Hope Mikaelson. 

Hope never gave up on her and Lizzie never gave up on Hope.

Hope herself had struggles with her anger and creating walls around her heart, but Lizzie eventually tore them all down. The only thing Hope hated was their height difference. The slew of short jokes the blonde threw at her were neverending. However, even that had its perks. Like when Lizzie hugged her and she fit perfectly under Lizzie’s chin, the blonde’s hands always coming around to wrap around her shoulders while Hope held the girl’s waist.

Penelope never failed to tease the two girls on just how close they had become and bring up their initial hatred. Josie usually laughed along with her, being the perfect matching couple they were. But some choice words from Lizzie and the threat of Hope’s glare always sent the two of them hiding into their rooms for hours to do god knows what.

One morning Hope and Lizzie found themselves in their bed. It was a lazy Sunday, their bodies covered by sheets but connected at every limb. Their hair was both incredibly messy and Lizzie would usually be self-conscious about this but she knew Hope wouldn’t care what she looked like.

They’d seen each other at their best and they’d seen each other at their worst and Lizzie and Hope both knew they were in till the bitter end.

“I think I like being a Mikaelson.” Lizzie grinned as she looked at Hope, her fingers gliding over the necklace at her throat once again. “And I think I love you, Hope. Always and forever.”

Hope felt her heart swell at those words, those words she’d longed to hear for so long. The beautiful girl in front of her was her wife. Her other half. Her soulmate. With Lizzie’s tousled blonde hair and watery blue eyes, Hope thought she was the most beautiful at that moment. “And I love you, Elizabeth Mikaelson. Always and forever.”

They were both complete disasters alone. But what was love without a bit of disastrous harmony?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave kudos or comments if you did, I always enjoy hearing from you all:) If you would like to request a fanfic for Hizzie or another ship, please comment or message me on tumblr @missluthorshizzie!


End file.
